Pâle imitation
by LilyKiss
Summary: Lenny Epstein... Pourquoi est-elle ainsi ? Qui essaie-t-elle de séduire ? Qui essaie-t-elle d'imiter pour y parvenir ? Il faut lire pour savoir ! Bonne lecture !


**Je suis la seule à avoir cette impression, ou Lenny fait légèrement du gringue à Luberier ? En même temps, elle fait du gringue à tout le monde...**

 **Je suppose que ça vient de la tragédie qu'elle a vécu dans le laboratoire avec Alma, dix ans avant que ce dernier ne se relève. J'aimerais pourvoir l'apprécier un peu plus, mais elle a perdu le peu d'estime que j'avais d'elle avec l'histoire des exorcistes troisième génération. Comment peut-on oublier les erreurs du passé aussi facilement ?**

 **C'était une décision idiote, et la chose qui rend les femmes les plus idiotes, c'est l'amour. Pour qui ? Bah, Luberier, sinon c'est pas rigolo.**

 **Si vous avez lu _Une seule femme à ses yeux,_ vous savez qui j'ai – arbitrairement – choisi comme grand amour de Luberier, donc il paraissait logique de faire revenir le fantôme d'Alma. **

**Voilà le raisonnement qui a conduit à cette histoire. C'est assez court, mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus long sans me répéter. Pitié, ne me jetez pas trop de pierres, ça fait mal..**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur, cette histoire à moi, comme d'hab.**

* * *

Lenny Epstein avait en quelque sorte prit « la relève » d'Alma Karma. C'était du moins ce que se disait les – rares – personnes encore vivantes ayant connu l'exorciste au temps de son arrivée dans l'ordre.

A la voir à cette époque, déambulant en aguichant les hommes sans vergogne, aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu croire qu'elle deviendrait cette femme fidèle et folle amoureuse qui resterait dans les mémoires.

Alma Karma aimait faire tourner les têtes des hommes. Elle aimait les avoir dans son lit. Jamais plus d'une nuit ou deux cependant. Des amants de passage. Pas pas de sentiments, pas de discussions interminables. Juste du sexe et la promesse d'une nuit qui ne serait pas solitaire.

Ce n'était sans doute pas d'une morale extraordinaire et c'était sans aucun doute un manque de vertu évident – surtout pour une femme d'église – mais c'était ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle même.

C'était cela qui avait capturé le regard de bien des hommes, y comprit Malcolm C. Luberier.

Et c'était cela que Lenny Epstein cherchait à recréer. Mais aussi ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire. Elle était sans aucun doute persuadée qu'elle était à la hauteur d'Alma, mais ce n'était qu'un masque qu'elle portait.

Ceux qui avait approché Alma Karma d'assez près pouvait témoigner que celle-ci n'était pas ainsi simplement parce qu'elle aimait le sexe sans attaches. Non. C'était parce qu'elle tentait de noyer son désespoir avec tout les moyens à sa dispositions. Alcool, cigarettes, amants... Même son comportement sur le champ de bataille le montrait.

Elle était enveloppée dans un désespoir si profond qu'on avait l'impression que personne ne pourrait jamais la toucher réellement.

Yû Kanda l'avait fait, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Ce désespoir était ce qui manquait à Lenny pour pouvoir être considérer comme la digne « héritière » de la maréchale.

La mort de son père – un homme violent et abusif – ne l'avait pas plongé dans les ténèbres insondables qui entouraient Alma. Elle était très jeune quand Alma était encore en vie. En encore plus quand celle-ci enchaînait les conquêtes sans lendemain. Lenny l'avait plus vu en femme amoureuse qu'en maîtresse fatale. Elle n'avait pas vu les ombres qui hantaient le regard de la belle exorciste, même après Kanda. Elle l'avait prit pour la femme facile qu'elle n'était pas.

Alors elle jouait la femme facile. Pour se rapprocher de celui qu'elle voulait vraiment. Luberier. Pure attirance physique ? Ou bien il y avait-il quelques sentiments cachés dans son cœur ? Nul ne le savait vraiment, mais nul n'ignorait qu'il était son but ultime. Qu'importe qu'il soit marié, elle en avait rendu cocu plus d'une.

Mais Malcolm n'avait jamais était attiré par Alma parce qu'elle agissait ainsi. Enfin, peut-être que si, au premier abord, mais l'amour constant et certainement un peu pervers qu'il lui portait depuis des années ne résultait pas d'un simple désir charnel.

Mais ça, Lenny Epstein était loin de l'avoir comprit. Et il faudra qu'elle s'enfonce encore plus loin dans un monde sans aucune couleur ni saveur pour qu'elle y parvienne...

* * *

 **Ce que je ne lui souhaite pas, bien entendu.**

 **A bien y réfléchir, c'est plus une histoire sur Alma et Luberier vue par Lenny, mais l'idée reste la même.**

 **Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Review ?**


End file.
